


To emptiness and back

by Radamanth_Nemes



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, PWP, Violent Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-29
Updated: 2013-11-29
Packaged: 2018-01-03 00:00:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1063252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radamanth_Nemes/pseuds/Radamanth_Nemes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>682 words of pure smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To emptiness and back

**Author's Note:**

> Writing smut is harder than actually making a plot. All the positions, limbs, places… Bah.

Thor’s strong hands were pinning him down, one clamping his hands and the other pushing his face in the pillow. The blond man trailed down his brother’s spine with his mouth and tongue, focusing his attention to each of the verterbrae, making the other shiver. With every breath he took, Loki felt like he was sucking away reality, making the world around them disappear until the only thing left was the sensation, heavy breathing and want.

He had to resist, that was the game, the expected role. He fought, bloodying Thor’s nose, his feet left red and purple marks on his brother’s torso, until the was subdued by force, biting the other’s lips and tongue when he tried to kiss him.

Stripped off his clothing he lay bare looking up at the blond man, taunting him with a bored expression. It did not fail him, Thor was too easy to manipulate with such trivial tricks questioning his dominance, and with one swift movement the bigger man turned him face down.

Thor’s left hand let go of his head, his fingers finding their way into Loki’s mouth. First he bit them, hard, making the other grunt in disapproval. After that he slowly licked them, every joint separately, small river of saliva dripping down his chin. When he started to suck them, the rough hand restraining him clamped harder, nails digging into his wrists, a sharp breath escaping those full swollen lips. The fingers left his mouth, scraping his neck, collarbones, turning left towards his ribs, down his buttocks, spreading them.

He moaned in the pillow, when two fingers entered him, refusing to let Thor hear his voice. It was hard to breathe that way, but it was easier than biting his lips. The last time he did that he almost hurt himself badly. He felt another finger finding its way in, stretching the sensitive skin. Precum was dripping on the sheets, he wanted to touch himself badly, and every time his body flinched from being fingered, the head of his cock would graze his abdomen, a feeling that drove him mad.

Thor removed his fingers and Loki waited. He heard the sound of cloth rustling, the metal buckle opening, leather pieces rubbing against each other. Loki shuddered when the cold metal touched his skin, the weight of it traversing all the way to his hands. In the next moment, the leather strap was carving in his wrists, the clamping hand had left them, and now he was secured by the belt strapped to the bedframe.

The taller man shifted his body, positioning the dark haired man sideways and spread his legs, holding Loki’s right leg in the air. He lowered himself and with one thrust pushed his way in, all the way to the hilt. Loki bit his forearm, stifling the pain, the pleasure, the want, and all the words that could have escaped his mouth. He wanted the other to hurry, to do it harder, to feel his full weight leaning on his body, those white teeth sinking in his shoulder, to pull him even closer. But he would never tell, never let his brother know.

Thankfully, begging was not necessary, Thor was at the edge himself, breathing loudly, thrusting mercilessly deep and fast. He moved closer, settling his head in the curve between Loki’s neck and shoulder, groaning in the sweaty skin, inhaling his brother’s scent. His right hand found its way to the other pale, thin hand, fingers intertwining. The other hand finally gave attention to the dark haired man’s cock, gripping it strongly, trying to synchronize the rhythm.

Now the real battle started: Loki clamped on Thor’s length - a rough thumb rubbed the head of his cock. He squeezed harder making the other change the angle, rubbing his prostate. The thrusts were deep, confident hip movement.

Loki had won, he knew that the moment Thor bit his shoulder, he could feel his spasms followed by heat spilling inside him. Then he let his brother lead him to an orgasm, tensing up, he came over that hand, splattering his chest, small drops landing on the sheets.

Thor pulled out, leaving a too familiar emptiness.

 


End file.
